Be Happy
by Everybody Lies1
Summary: Something is bothering Tony.Can the team find out what it is before it is to late? This is a team fic, with a Tony/Gibbs, father/son relationship.No slash.There is some Tiva but the story will not be all about it.Please give it a shot and review it.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own NCIS or any of the characters. Though I wish I did.**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes and the short chapters. Also for the possible OOC, it's my first NCIS fic.**

* * *

It was a rainy and cloudy day in Washington D.C. It was damp, cold, and one of those days were you just want to sit inside and lounge around. But this was not the case. Inside NCIS Special Agent Gibb's team were board out of their minds and wished desperately to have something to do and get some action. It was a rare day when there was no cases or paperwork to be done. Not that paperwork is fun. But it's still something to do.

Gibbs was not in the office at the time, probably because he was getting another cup of coffee. It was his third one already. This left his team alone in the bull pen. Tim was playing one of his fantasy games on the computer, but was stuck on a level, so it wasn't that much fun. Ziva was rolling a pencil around on her desk not getting any relief from her boredom at all. And while one would expect Tony to be complaining and throwing pranks, he wasn't. Instead his head was resting his head on his hand and he was just staring. Not at anything in particular, just into space. Ziva noticed this and decided to find out what was wrong._"Probably another women problem,"_ she thought.

When she approached his desk she was surprised to see that Tony didn't move from his position and do his famous grin at her. She cleared her throat, still not getting any reaction from him so she spoke. "Tony," she asked, "Is everything all right?"

Tony turned his attention to Ziva, "Well, of course Zee-vah. I'm just thinking about that girl from Transformers." he flashed a grin at her. She could clearly tell that he was lying. He would have said the actresses name which was Megan Fox. The smile was also not so convincing.

McGee did a funny smile. " Don't go out of your league, McGirth," said Tony.

"Hey, I've dated some attractive women and lost some weight."

"You mean either A in your dreams, B they were blind, or C you were in a horrible accident before I met you and it distorted your features?" McGee was about to snap back at Tony when Ziva cut him off, " Can you two stop? Beauty is only flesh deep."

"Skin deep." corrected Tony. McGee was confused did Ziva just call him ugly?

"Yes, Tony, but there is more important things here than correcting my English. There's something wrong."

Tony's face dropped. "Nothing is wrong Ziva." he said.

_"Another lie,"_she thought. Now Tony was again staring into thin air. He suddenly seemed to Ziva very tired and looked older then he was. "Tony I-"

"Ziva, what do you want me to say?What do you want me to do?"

Ziva looked at him, "Be happy."

* * *

**So what do you think? Should I continue and tell what is bothering Tony? Please review and give me any suggestions to what I should work on. Be gentle though, remember it's my first NCIS story. Don't worry other characters will come in soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters. Though I wish I did.**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes and the short chapters. Also for the possible OOC.**

**

* * *

**_"Ziva what do you want me to say? What do you want me to do?"_

_Ziva looked at him, "Be happy."_

***

Tony was surprised at this sudden approach. Just when he was about to say something back Gibbs walked in. He was holding a coffe and a had a solem look on his face. "Grab your gear, we have a dead Petty Officer."

Tony was happy at this distraction and sprung up to his feet. "Where at, boss."

" Birchland Park on Peas road."

***

When the team arrived at the crime scene it was still rainy and horrible out. But the dead body was much worse than the weather. There was a brown haired women lying on the ground covered with blood. She had a large gash in her stomach and a bullet in her head. Her skin was also a ghostly pale white and her eyes were open though they were seeing nothing. While Tony was looking for his camera in the car Gibbs, Ziva, and Tim proceeded toward the scene where Ducky was kneeling over the women.

"Aw, Jethro so good to see you. Though I wish it were not under these circumstances. By the looks of it I can tell what the cause of death is already. It is obviously the bullet in her head. She would of died of blood loose if our murderer had not finished the job quickly. Though I will have to examine her more closely. By her badge she seems to be a first class petty officer.

Gibbs nodded and turned away from the horrible sight, and saw Tony coming down the hill toward him. "So nice of you to be joining us, DiNozzo."

"Sorry, boss, I was just-" Tony stopped speaking when he caught sight of the women on the ground. He looked at her head and then closed his eyes.

"You okay, DiNozzo?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he opened his eyes and started taking pictures of the crime scene.

"Gibbs, over here," called Ziva he came over to her. She pointed at the object. "It seems to me to be a bloody scarf."

"Bag it."

Tony meanwhile took a break from taking pictures and leaned against a tree. He closed his eyes trying to get the image out of his head. Usually stuff like this didn't bother him. But lately it did and he couldn't stand the sight of it. He tried to think of something else. Anything else. He was then startled when Ziva said his name.

"Tony?"

Tony quickly opened his eyes and stood up straight. "Just catching up on my sleep," he said.

Ziva narrowed her eyes at him. _"Not likely."_

Tony than walked away from her and started taking more pictures. He wasn't lying completely, he did need sleep. His sleep was not peaceful, lately...well, lately it had been disturbed. He looked again at the women. He couldn't take it he just couldn't. He felt like screaming. Then when Gibbs spoke.

"That's about all we can do here. Better send that scarf to Abby," he then put a hand on Tony's shoulder, "You sure your okay."

Tony looked at Gibbs and nodded his head, "I'm fine."

Gibbs stared at his Senior Field Agent for a couple more seconds and then headed toward the car. Tony sighed and followed him.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review and tell me your thought on this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters. Though I wish I did.**

**Sorry for the spelling/grammar mistakes and the short chapters.**

* * *

When the team returned to NCIS they discovered that the dead Petty Officer was Emma Meyer and was engaged to a man named Peter Bennet. Gibbs decided to bring him in to interrogate but first he wanted to see what Abby had come up with. When he entered her lab there was the usually heavy metal music playing that he hated so much. He walked over to the radio and turned it off.

"Hey!"

" What do you got, Abbs," and he handed her a caf-pow.

" Hello to you too, Gibbs. You are not going to believe what I found. I tested the blood on the scarf and it was hers."

"That doesn't really surprise me, Abbs.

"But it should, because it's a men's scarf. Tony was wearing something very similar to this a couple days ago. This one has or had blue and white stripes a designer scarf.

Tony. Gibbs knew that Tony was not himself lately as if something was wrong.

" Speaking of Tony," said Abby, as if she read Gibb's mind, "Is everything all right with him? He hasn't been himself this past week."

" I'm sure it's just something to do with women," responded Gibbs he did not wanting Abby to worry.

She nodded her head and continued, "Because the scarf is obviously not hers it must belong to a man. Maybe a past lover or a fellow co-worker?"

"That's good work, Abbs," and Gibbs left the room.

Abby smiled and sipped happily at her caf-pow. Then she remembered Tony. She started to worry but then she remembered what Gibbs said. _"It's just a women problem,"_ she though and returned to her work.

****

Gibbs entered the interrogation room and sat down at the table across from a man with black hair and glasses. He could tell that his eyes from behind the glasses were red, probably because he had been crying so much.

"Mr. Bennet-"

" I know what your going to say," he cut in, "Your going to say that I killed her. Your going to blame me! But I love her." and he started to cry softly.

Gibbs then switched his tone he knew how much it hut to lose someone you loved.

" I'm not saying that you killed her and I'm not saying that you don't love her. I just want to ask a few questions."

Tony, Ziva and McGee were standing behind the window listening to the conversation. Well at least Ziva and McGee were Tony was trying not to listen.

" I say he did it," said Ziva nodding her head.

"How do you know,Ziva," asked McGee, "It could have easily been a jealous old boyfriend or someone like that."

Tony then spoke, "It could have been anyone, but it doesn't matter. She's dead, does it matter who did it?"

"Tony, it's kind of our job to find out who did the crime," said McGee, "It's the right thing to do."

" Thanks for the preaching, McGospel. But shouldn't you be doing a battle on-line against one of your elf friends?"

McGee checked his watch and then cleared his throat, "I,um..have to get something," and he quickly left the room.

Tony smirked for about a second but then his solemn face returned. Ziva could not take it any longer. What was he not telling her?

"Tony, enough of this. We both know that something is wrong, and by the looks of it very wrong. Just stop pretending everything is all right."

Tony stared at her, _"Do I dare tell her? Will she think that I am crazy?"_

* * *

**What is bothering Tony? Soon you will find out. Please review this chapter and express your thoughts about it. Don't worry the scarf is not Tony's.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters. Though I wish I did.**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes and the short chapters.**

_Tony stared at her, "Do I dare tell her? Will she think that I am crazy?"_

_********_

No, he hadn't told her. How could he. Tony tried to think while waiting at the red light, but his thoughts were disturbed by the honking of horns. The light had turned green. When he arrived at his apartment he grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down on the couch. He took a long sip. He was angry at himself for not telling her. He couldn't though. She would probably become angry at him and they would start fighting again. No. Not after every thing with Rivkin had almost settled down.

Tonight was going to be another horrible night. He would not allow him self to fall asleep again. He was going to have to stay up.

_"Come on stay awake,"_ he thought to himself, "_Stay awake...stay awake..stay awa-"_

Tony had fallen asleep dipite his efforts to stay awake. When he woke up he was in his desk at NCIS. That did not make sense. None at all. Had he fallen asleep at work? No he couldn't have.

"Hey, McGee," said Tony to the man typing away at his desk next to him. He did not answer him nor even act as if he was there. "McGee whats the matter," He then looked at Gibbs, "Boss, whats going on with McGee?" Gibbs did not answer im he just kept writing at his desk.

Tony was starting to panic. No, he was panicking. "Ziva what's going on," no response from her either.

"Will somebody answer me," Tony yelled, "Hello! Come on what did I do wrong!" Tony slammed his fist down on his desk.

Then a very familiar voice answered him, "Everything, Agent DiNozzo. You did everything wrong."

The man that he hated most then walked in front of him. Ari.

"You son of a bitch," Tony spat at him. He tried to get up from his chair, but he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried.

Ari chuckled at him. "Don't be so rude to me, Agent DiNozzo. For you are the bad guy here."

"Me! You killed Kate!"

"Yes, I did kill Caitlin, but you could have stopped me. It is your fault."

Tony shook his head, "No,no n-nothing could have been done."

Ari went up into his face, "You could have saved her. You could have taken the bullet for her....isn't that right Caitlin."

Then Kate stepped out in front of Tony. "Tony, why did you do this to me? Why did you let me die?"

Kate started to cry and Tony was getting tears in his eyes, "We were partners," sobbed Kate, "Why didn't you have my back!"

Tony couldn't speak. Then Gibbs and McGee stood up and walked toward him. "It's all your fault, Tony," said McGee shaking his head.

Gibbs stared at him, "You failed, Tony. You let me and Kate down."

Then Ziva stood up and walked toward Tony. "I had to kill my half-brother because of you! Rivkin is dead because of you! The man that I loved! How can I ever trust you?"

Rivkin shook his head at him, "Aw, DiNozzo she will always love me. And will never love you know that you killed me."

Then the old director Jenny showed up. "DiNozzo, why did you let me die?"

"I was..I was just-"

"Following orders. And that got me killed. Why didn't you listen to your gut?"

Gibbs started to cry this really startled Tony, "Why DiNozzo, don't you want me to be happy."

"Boss I-"

Ziva cut him off "No he doesn't want anyone to be happy."

"Not even me," then Tony's old girlfriend showed up, Jeanne Benoit, "Was nothing real," she was crying, "Was nothing real? You said you loved me. Liar!"

Every one started talking at yelling at once, "It's all your fault.", Why!", "You said you loved me!", "I thought you had my back?", "Don't you want me to be happy?"

Tony was so overwhelmed. He felt like screaming and crying. "So you see, Agent DiNozzo," said Ari going up into his face, " You are the bad guy here. Not me. You did everything wrong."

Tony then woke up with sweat all over his face, and he was breathing heavily. Was he happy to be back in his apartment. He looked at the clock."_Shit," _he was late for work. How was he going to explain this to everybody. He didn't know whether to tell them about his dreams.

* * *

**What do you think? This was kind of a hard chapter for me to write. I had to put all of Tony's fears into one revoiew and tell me your thought on this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters. Though I wish I did.**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes and the short chapters.**

* * *

Tony entered the bullpen about an hour late. He sat down at his desk hoping that nobody would notice. But of course they did.

"Tony," said McGee, "Boss is going to kill you, and me. We're supposed to have these files done in ten minutes I barely even made a dent in them. When Gibbs gets angry at us I'm telling him it's your fault."

"Probie I-," Tony stopped, "_It's all your fault,"_ he swallowed and started on the files.

"So Tony," began Ziva, "Why were you late for work."

Tony sighed, "Everything is fine," that was of course a lie. How could he tell her that he had been dreaming about her dead half-brother and her dead boyfriend. It was too complicated. For many nights he had been having that same dream over and over again. Was it guilt coming after him? Or was it something much more serious. Then Gibbs walked in holding a coffee in his hand.

"DiNozzo," barked Gibbs, "You better have a-" Gibbs couldn't say anything else. His Senior Field Agent looked like hell. He had black circles under his eyes and his skin was pale white. His shirt looked like the same one who were yesterday, and it probably was. Tony also looked as if he lost weight and the playful look in his eye was no longer there.

"Yeah, boss," Tony asked.

Gibbs decided he wasn't going to discuss the subject right there in front of everybody, "Did you identify any past boyfriends or lovers."

"Um,"Tony began.

"Yes," said Ziva, she stood up and McGee switched the monitor on, "A Jacob Mackin, he was her fiance, but they broke it up two weeks before the wedding. It seems that she was the one who broke it up."

"Well, we better call in Jacob and have a talk with him," Gibbs left.

Ziva made sure he was gone when she went up to Tony, "Tony, please tell me whats wrong, I don't want to have to go to Gibbs."

Tony looked into her eyes they seemed as if they were begging him. He sighed, "The thing is I've...I've been dreaming of things."

"Things?"

"People."

"What people," Ziva hoped that she hadn't been to pushy.

"Of...everyone," he put his head down on his desk.

"What is wrong with that Tony?"

There..there all-" it seemed as if he had just gone to hell. In front of him now stood Ari. Ziva's face had transformed into him.

"You were going to tell her? Don't you think she'll be upset. Don't you think she'll starting blaming you," a wicked smile appeared on his face.

Ziva was surprised by how quick Tony's breathing had become, "Tony," she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Tony than gasped. Ziva had returned and Ari was gone. A hallucination.

"There is something going on," Ziva said softly.

"I have to go," said Tony as he stood up and walked away. He went into the men's room and locked the door. He looked all around him, nobody was there.

_"Get a hold of yourself, DiNozzo," _he thought and he splashed some water in his face. He looked up into the mirror and there was Ari.

He chuckled, "Don't be so surprised Agent DiNozzo. You will have to get used to seeing me."

* * *

**I hope that this chapter turned out good. We now know what is bothering Tony. Is it just guilt, or something more. Please review! It would be much appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters. Though I wish that I did.**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes and the short chapters. **

**

* * *

**_"Get a hold of yourself, DiNozzo," he thought and he splashed some water into his face. He looked up into the mirror and there was Ari._

_He chuckled, "Don't be so surprised, Agent DiNozzo. You will have to get used to seeing me._

_***_

Tony felt like he was going to be sick. Not this man.

"What the hell do you want," asked Tony.

Ari smiled and leaned against the wall, "Agent DiNozzo, let us talk like two civilized men."

"Your not civilized. You kill people mindlessly."

"Not mindlessly.....I can see that I will simply have to tell you straight out. You have that spunk just like Caitlin. Such a pity I had to shoot her."

Tony slammed his fist down on the counter, "Shut up!"

"Still have hard feelings I see."

"She was my partner! She spared your life, why didn't you do the same!"

"Agent DiNozzo, do calm down. What you should be focusing on is now, and why I am here."

" I know why, it's guilt. I am so tired because of my dreams that I'm hallucinating."

"Yes and no. I am here partly because of guilt, but also for another reason. You see your mind is making me appear here in front of you. Your gut, it seems is trying to tell you something."

Tony shook his head, "No, Gibbs would be having something like this. It's his gut that is always right."

"Gibbs, is a difficult man. He does not let things get deep into his mind. Not even his gut. But you, I can read you like a book. I've seen everything about you. What you fear, who you fear, your dreams, your desires. Your much more easier to talk to."

"Well, thank you, I think that you have a wonderfull sense of humor."

"Be serious, Agent DiNozzo."

"Why does it have to be you? Why can't it be somebody else?"

"Because I want to help you."

"Help me!"

"Not just you. What you discover will help both of us."

"Why will it help you. Your dead."

"I'm dead? Really?"

"Gibbs killed you."

"Gibbs? I was the one who almost killed him. Ziva was the one who shot at me."

"Ziva? Your dead because of her! She killed you?"

"Killed me? Do you truly believe that she killed me? My own half-sister?"

"One of them had to have done it."

"What if none of them did?"

"Th-that would be impossible."

"No, Agent DiNozzo, that is not impossible."

"Somebody killed you! Your dead!"

Ari did a nasty grin, "No...I'm alive.

* * *

**Here comes the dramatic music! What does the Ari want Tony to discover? It can't be that he's alive. It has to be something more. I'm also not sure, but I think Tony knows that Ari is Ziva's half-brother in the show. If not than he does here. Please review this chapter. It would be much appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own NCIS or any of it's characters. Though I wish that I did.**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

* * *

**

"_Somebody killed you! Your dead!"_

_Ari did a nasty grin, "No...I'm alive."_

_******_

Tony could not believe the words that he had just heard. He lunged at Ari in anger, but he just went right through him.

"Agent DiNozzo, I am just a figure of your imagination. The real me is somewhere out there."

"What are you going to do? Kill more innocent people!"

"No, what I want to do is not going to harm anyone."

"And how can I trust you?"

"You will trust me if you want me to go away. And in order to do that you must go to autopsy.

***

_In autopsy._

Ducky was inspecting the body of Emma Meyer, when he heard the doors open.

"Hello Jethro, I was wondering when you would stop by."

"This isn't Gibbs, Duck."

"Why hello Anthony. How are you," Ducky had heard that something was going on with Tony.

"I'm fine, but she isn't."

"Ah, yes. This reminds me of...."

Tony was no longer listening. He was just staring at the body on the table.

Ari shook his head at Ducky, "Doctor Mallard has not changed it seems."

"No, he does seem to hate you more every day."

Ari didn't pay attention to that he walked over to the women on the autopsy table, and stroked his hand on her cheek.

Ari turned to Tony, "Does this look familiar to you?"

Tony eyed the bullet in the head and said nothing. Trying look like he was listening to Ducky, when he was trying to listen to Ari.

"The bullet in the head? The women," asked Ari.

Tony looked at her. She looked very similar to Kate, and the bullet in her head was in the same spot.

"Doesn't this remind you of Caitlin," Ari took a scarf out of his pocket and tied it around his neck, "This looks familiar, yes?"

"Anthony, have you been listening to a word of what I was saying," Ducky stared at him.

Tony swallowed, "Yeah."

"What did a just say?"

"You know, the Scottish person, and the story, and the moral."

"If you had been listening, Anthony, you would have heard me say that the bullet was delivered to Miss Emma Meyer after her death. Which means that either the person really didn't like her or something was set up."

"I have to go, Duck," Tony ran out of their and went into the elevator.

Ducky turned to the corpse, "I swear sometimes Anthony can be as strange as Mr. Palmer."

***

Tony flicked on the emergency switch in the elevator, "You killed her!"

"When I said I wasn't going to kill any more innocent people, I didn't include her. I put her out of her misery. I was walking through Bichland Park trying to clear my head. I was on my way to NCIS. I was very frustrated to I sat down on a bench and tried to clear my mind. Then I spotted this beautiful women. She looked like Caitlin, a little bit. I was admiring her when she started yelling at some man. He went toward her with a knife, and by her body on the table it is clear to what happened. I went over to her and tried to stop the bleeding with my scarf, but I knew that it was futile. So, I put her out of her misery."

"So you went from a heartless bastard, to a merciful man? Not likely. Ducky said that the shot was delivered when she was already dead."

" You are a smart man, Agent DiNozzo. I did meet up with her but I did not just stumble across her. I was following her. She was my ticket to NCIS. I had gotten her file and had known that she was a Petty Officer. So I was going to kill her, with a bullet to the head. But then a man, as I said before, attacked her with a knife. I went up to her and noticed her beauty,I tried to stop her bleeding with my scarf, but it did not work. She died, and I had to shoot her in the head. I needed someone to notice how this reminded them of Kate, and who killed her. The whole team tried to block it out but you let your guilt come to you. So you started having dreams and then you started hallucinating of me. I didn't expect for this to happen exactly, but it did, and now you know."

Tony glared at the man with complete and total hate, "You wanted to come to NCIS?"

* * *

**What do you think? I tried to make things less confusing in this chapter and clear some things up. Why does Ari want to come to NCIS, and why did he shoot a Petty Officer to do it? All will be revealed soon. Please review this chapter, it would be much appreciated. The big green button is so pretty. You know you want to click on it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own NCIS, or any of it's characters. **

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. Also for not updating in so long. I've been really busy with school lately.**

* * *

_Tony glared at the man with complete and total hate, "You wanted to come to NCIS?"_

***

Ari grinned at Tony, "Of course, to see somebody."

Tony immediately knew who he had come to see, "Ziva."

"Correct. Why do you think she's been acting so nice lately? You don't really think that she cared at all about you being glum? No, I told her on the phone that I would be meeting her soon at NCIS. She apparently is looking forward to seeing me."

"I don't understand. How did you survive?"

"Surely you know the answer to this, Agent DiNozzo. Ziva. As I said before she could never really kill me. She was trained to be a killer, but she isn't that merciless. In Gibbs basement she used a fake gun, and I used a prop," then Ari stumbled back and grabbed his stomach. Tony could see redness coming through his shirt.

But then Ari stood up and lifted his shirt up. Reveling a red pouch.

***

**This is very important. In this version Ari supposedly died by a couple bullets to the stomach.**

*******

"One of those things that they use in movies. Isn't that your expertise? Then I injected myself with this shot," he held up a needle,"this temporarily lowered my breathing and heart rate to almost nothing. But I was still alive. Then when Ziva was alone with me we switched a dead look alike of me with myself."

"No, Ziva wouldn't."

"Agent DiNozzo, she has been trained since she was little to kill. She simply shot him in the same areas where I was supposed to be shot."

Tony pushed this out of his mind, he almost ran to the bull pen. There McGee had his head in his hands. Even though Tony was mad and shoked at the moment he still had time to talk to McGee.

"Whats the matter, McGlum?"

"All of my data from 'The Elf Chronicals' game is gone. I was this close to defeating the dark gnome of Witch Woods!"

" McGee there are so many, and I can't even begin to say, so many ways to mock you right now. But this is ergent."

McGee quickly stood up, "What's the matter."

"It's about Ziva."

McGee furrowed his eyebrows.

Tony did a deep sigh, "And Ari."

Immediately Tony could see the hurt in McGee's eyes. He too had experienced the pain of losing Kate, "What about him."

"It's complicated."

"Tony I have a right to know. I am your partner."

"Fine. I'll tell you. But first tell me where Ziva is."

"Uh, I think that she said something about getting a coffee."

"I have to talk to her about something important.... and ask her a lot of things that are important. Can you locate her cell?"

"Yup, I'm on it," McGee had already exited from his game window and was tracking her cell, "She's at a Dunkin Donuts, about two miles away."

"I have to go."

"Hey, I told you where Ziva is, you explain now."

"You really want to know?"

McGee nodded his head.

"Okay, here it goes, Elf Lord."

* * *

**What do you think? I wanted to incorporate McGee into this story, so you will be seeing more of him. Sorry for not updating in so long. But I might review quicker next time if you click on this alluring green button and give me a review.**


End file.
